Full Metal Panic: Dreams
by Liana Ilia
Summary: Sousuke has a recurring nightmare, can he overcome it and will there be a confession to the one he loves? Find out!


Lina: This situation for a Full Metal Panic fic has been going through my mind for awhile now, so here it is, hope you enjoy! Please be nice.

Sousuke: I'm always nice to you.

Lina: (giggles)

Full Metal Panic –One Shot- Dreams

Sousuke stood on a roof. Kaname was across from him, with a worried look on her face. There was a man at her side.

"The rules are simple. If you don't pull the trigger, killing her, you will die," the man, his eyes were covered in shadow, stated, smirking. Sweat ran down Sousuke's face. He shakily reached for his gun and pulled it out. He slowly brought up his arm so that it pointed the gun at Kaname. He winced, hoping that it would all go away when he opened his eyes. He slowly opened them, but Kaname was still there.

"Do it, Sousuke. Pull the trigger. You must live," she said, plainly. He could tell she was terrified, but she was trying not to show it.

"Yes, pull the trigger now, or you die!" The man yelled. Sousuke's shaking finger wrapped around the trigger, he heard it click once, then he felt something behind him. He looked over his shoulder, but there was nothing there.

"Sousuke! Kill me! Please… I love you. I want you to live!" Kaname cried, tears finally falling down her face. Sousuke winced again, and felt his finger push down on the trigger. There was a shot.

Sousuke jerked up in bed. Sweat was all over his face, he was breathing hard. He looked over at his gun that was sitting on his nightstand. He took it and checked the round. There weren't any bullets missing. He gasped and held his forehead. There was a knock at the door, and Sousuke looked at the clock. It read 6:15 a.m.

"Sousuke! Are you up yet?" It was Kaname. He was frozen stiff. He then heard the door open. "Sousuke, we're going to be late if you don't get ready now," Kaname said. Sousuke quickly put the gun under his pillow and sat at the edge of the bed. Kaname came around the corner into his room. She then saw him, in only his underwear, and blushed.

"Chi… Chidori. Are you all right?" He asked. Kaname blinked.

"That's a strange question to be asking this early. Of course I'm all right. I should be asking you that, you look like you've seen a ghost," she stated, trying not to look at him.

"You could say that," he muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'll be there in a minute. You may go on ahead of me," he said, wiping the sweat from his forehead. Kaname looked worried, like she had in his dream, but then turned and walked out.

Once Sousuke reached school, he hesitated to enter the classroom. He remembered his dream and winced. Ms. Kagurazuka came up to him.

"Are you all right, Mr. Sagara?" She asked. Sousuke just nodded and entered. He walked over to his seat, behind Kaname, and sat down slowly.

"Are you okay, Sousuke?" Kaname asked. He nodded again. He was not all right. He did not know why he was so afraid. He wasn't supposed to get afraid, he was a trained military officer.

Class couldn't have gone any slower. Sousuke had to keep moving in his seat so he would not feel as anxious. It still did not help much. Then school finally ended, and Sousuke bolted out the door and down the hall. Kaname wondered why he was in such a hurry and followed him.

"Sousuke! Wait up!" Kaname called. Sousuke stopped, but did not turn around, he was afraid to. Kaname went up to him and faced him instead. "What's wrong? You don't seem like yourself today," she said.

"Can we… talk somewhere else?" He asked. Kaname nodded, and the two walked back to the apartment buildings. Kaname followed Sousuke up to his. He opened the door and walked in, Kaname following him to the table. He sat down, took a deep breath, and thought slowly how to explain to her what he dreamt.

"I… I have been having dreams, the last couple of nights, of the same thing. You, you were taken captive, and I came to save you. Except everything that could have gone wrong, did. The kidnapper… held a gun to my head, and said if I didn't… didn't shoot you, I would die," he started, wincing, remembering Kaname's scared face at the time, and her face now had that same expression. "Then, you told me to pull the trigger, that I had to live because… you loved me, and I felt my finger on the trigger, and I… I pulled it. Then everything went blank." There was a pause before anyone spoke, Sousuke almost had tears in his eyes. Kaname knelt down in front of him.

"Sousuke, they're just dreams, right? That would never happen. I know because I trust you and you would never let me get in that situation," she said, smiling.

"But what if I do! What if the mission goes wrong, and Mao and Kurz somehow aren't able to help? I… I didn't want to pull the trigger, something… something pushed my finger down," Sousuke said, holding his forehead. Kaname put a palm on his cheek, his eyes widened.

"It was a dream, but one thing in the dream was right, I do love you," she said. Sousuke blushed a little. Kaname did as well, but then stood up enough so that her face was close to his. He leaned in so that their lips touched. Her eyes widened, and then closed. She almost slipped back, but put a hand on his knee instead to balance herself. He put his hand on it, and he was no longer afraid. He was with the woman he loved, and he never wanted to let her go. He pulled away gently, and stared into her eyes.

"I love you, I will never let you get hurt," he whispered. Kaname was surprised to hear this coming from Sousuke, but then smiled and hugged him. They stayed like that for awhile. Kaname felt safe in his arms, and Sousuke vowed to protect her for the rest of his life, and never allow his dream to come true. He would never kill the one he loved, never. Kaname knew that, and kept on loving him.

Lina: So what did you think? Short, I know, there will be a longer one later. But this one I wanted to get up, just been thinking about the scenario. Hopefully the FMP movie will be good.

Sousuke: Hopefully she won't try and hurt me too much with the paper fan.

Kaname: Try and hurt? (brings out fan)

Lina: Okay, calm down you two. Well, that's it, have a good Easter everyone!


End file.
